Facebook Madness
by little miss clueless
Summary: The people of Amestris has gotten into a craze. It has affected our favorite characters' lives, whether it's good or bad depends on what their status say.
1. Facebook Craze

**Facebook Madness**

**Note: I dunno why I wanted to make this but don't you think it'll be quite intriguing if these people posted stuff and got in trouble for it or something? Yeah I do… **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FACEBOOK OR THE CHARACTERS…**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 1: THE WEBSITE**

There has been an addiction spreading all over Amestris ever since computers and the internet was founded. It was called the "Facebook craze".

The Military was no exception.

"Damn Maes… posting all these pictures of his daughter and tagging me. Too much notifications!" Roy grunted as he clicked and clicked on his mouse.

"You're not the only one Chief…" Havoc sighed.

"Well… he tagged every single person in the Military…" Falman stated.

"Just un-tag yourself…" Fuery adviced.

"Good thinking…" Breda uttered.

Suddenly footsteps were heard above the mouse clicking which sent web pages on minimize and paperwork restored.

Riza Hawkeye entered and sat on her desk then pulled out her beloved book.

As soon as the men found it safe, they restored their internet windows and resumed what they were doing before the lieutenant arrived.

* * *

**ROY MUSTANG: **Doing paperwork yet again…=P 2 minutes ago

**Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman **and **Kain Fuery** likes this.

** Jean Havoc: **_I feel your pain Xp_

** Heymans Breda: **_Sucks!_

** Vato Falman: **_ Shouldn't we finish the paperwork before the Lieutenant notices?_

** Kain Fuery: **_Yeah, I agree…_

** Roy Mustang: **_That can wait…_

** Maes Hughes: ** _Have you seen my latest pictures of Elysia???_

* * *

Riza closed her book and proceeded to using her computer.

* * *

**ROY MUSTANG: **Doing paperwork yet again…=P

5 minutes ago

**Jean Havoc **and **3 others **like this

View all 6 comments…

** Riza Hawkeye: **_ I recommend that you men proceed to doing your work or I will cut off the internet _1 minute ago

* * *

The men turned to the woman who left the comment and she looked at the screen as if she did nothing.

The rest of that afternoon was quiet, except for the tapping on the keyboard and the clicking of the mouse.

"Are you all done?" Riza questioned, not looking away from what she was doing.

Paperwork was no longer read and sign, but they had to proof read and save all the Military reports. Then the lieutenant gathers all their finished works in a flash disk and brings them to the file room. Easier and definitely no burning paper.

"I like this kind of paperwork…" Havoc yawned putting his feet on his desk as Hawkeye saved his finished work in the flash disk.

* * *

**Edward Elric **and **Roy Mustang **are now friends.

4 minutes ago

**Alphonse Elric **and **25** **others** likes this.

** Alphonse Elric: **_Oh you're friends now!_ =^.^=

** Edward Elric: ** _Don't get me wrong Al, that's only online_

** Winry Rockbell: **_You don't hate the Colonel anymore?_

** Edward Elric: **_Just because I added him in my list of friends, doesn't mean he is one!_

* * *

"I can't believe they're making such a big deal out of that!" Ed growled at his laptop as he drunk an unknown liquid in a cup beside him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!" Ed screamed as he tasted the liquid, he stared at it and saw that it was white. He paled and immediately threw away the content of the cup in the sink and rinsed as much mouthwash as he could.

He angrily returned to his laptop.

* * *

**EDWARD ELRIC: **SOMEBODY JUST TRIED TO POISON ME WITH THAT F*ING DEVIL LIQUID!!! WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU BETTER SAY YOUR PRAYERS NOW!!!

A minute ago

**Roy Mustang **and **5 others **like this

** Roy Mustang: ** _That's good for you Fullmetal, drink your MILK, you might grow a centimeter or two. Shrimp._ a minute ago

** Edward Elric: ** _Is this your doing MUSTANG??? AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T EVEN USE ALL CAPS???_

** Alphonse Elric: **_Sorry brother!!!! Sorry!!! I accidentally exchanged your orange juice with the cup of milk I was suppose to give the cat… SORRY!!!_

** Edward Elric: ** _AL! YOU…YOU… never mind… DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN EVER!_

* * *

Ed sighed and reviewed the news feed.

"Why is all Lieutenant Hawkeye's updates a level up or whatever of some game?" he wondered as he scrolled lower.

"Wait… What's this?"

* * *

**ROY MUSTANG: RIZA HAWKEYE: **_I said I'm sorry okay… What else do you want me to do?_

2 hours ago

**Rebecca Catalina ** and **25 others** like this

** Maes Hughes: ** _What is this??? Roy what are you not telling me?_

** Jean Havoc: **_Oooh, Chief…_

** Rebecca Catalina: ** _Riza, what are you hiding?!_

** Barry TheChopper: **_Lieutenant!!!_

** Winry Rockbell: ** _Aww what happened?_

** Alphonse Elric: ** _Forgive him, Lieutenant!_

** Maes Hughes: ** _Al's right… Roy why aren't you answering me???_

** Riza Hawkeye: **_ It is nothing romantic, you don't have to make a fuss about it._

** Roy Mustang: ** _I just screwed up on paperwork and this lieutenant won't let me forget about it._

** Riza Hawkeye: ** _If you just concentrated earlier then you wouldn't have screwed that up would you, Colonel?_

** Roy Mustang: ** _I'm sorry… How many times do I have to say it?_

* * *

"Okay…" he sighed scrolling lower

* * *

**WINRY ROCKBELL: **_ I miss you… =(_ 4 hours ago

**Alphonse Elric ** and **4 others** like this

** Alphonse Elric: **_I know he misses you too Winry… I do too_=^,^=

** Winry Rockbell: **_Thanks Al… So when are you coming to Risembool?_

** Alphonse Elric: **_I dunno with brother…_

** Edward Elric: **_Who are you talking about? And I don't really know when we'll be able to go there…_

* * *

**Okay so that's the first chapter… I'm just showing how our characters use the popular site… There'll be an actual story in the next one. Much love and I hope you review, favorite and/or alert. It didn't turn out the way I wanted... aww... I wanna make facebook photo inspired thing like this chat XDD REVIEW PLEASE!!!! *begging*  
**


	2. Relationship Status

**Facebook Madness **

**Chap. 2: Relationship Status**

Note: I am sooooo sorry! The update is sooo late. I am truly sorry. It's just that I'm in my Senior Year and I got into a "Smart People Section" and the pressure was eating me up. Plus my exams just ended. _sigh_ I dunno what to do anymore… :P ANYWAY I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you loved the last one… I'm really thankful to all those who Alerted, Favorite-d and of course REVIEWED!

* * *

The weekend morning came like no other in the world of the homunculi.

"Lust… Lust…I'm hungry" Gluttony bothered the gorgeous female in front of her laptop.

"Please Gluttony… can't you see I'm busy." Lust growled in her ever so seductive voice.

She logged into her Facebook account and scrolled down to look for information about certain people. Suddenly, something caught her eye.

(^-^)v

**Edward Elric** is Married to **Winry Rockbell**

People like this

**Alphonse Elric:** Congratulations again brother! And Winry! =^-^=

**Roy Mustang: **Who ever thought this kid would ever get married?

**Riza Hawkeye:** Could you cut him some slack, sir? Congratulations Edward!

**Maes Hughes: ** Congratulations Ed, Winry! Now Elysia can have playmates!

**Gracia Hughes:** Don't you think it's a little too early to be asking for that, hun? Ahahha Congratulations!

**Jean Havoc: **Congratulations! But I'm still a bit bitter about you marrying before me (even surpassing the chief!)

**Roy Mustang: **Havoc!

**Winry Rockbell: ** Thanks everyone!

(^-^)v

"I can't believe the Fullmetal Shrimp actually got married…" said a voice from behind them.

"Oh Envy…What are you doing here?" Lust asked.

"Hurry up and get off the computer… I have trees to harvest." Envy insisted.

"Yeah like your head" Little Selim Bradley appeared from nowhere.

"Shut up you little…." Envy growled and started chasing him.

"What the heck are you two doing!" Lust exclaimed.

* * *

On the other side of the town….

"Sir…Sir…Mustang….General… ROY!" Hawkeye screamed for the first time.

"Yeah scream my name Riza Hawkeye!" Roy smirked.

"GIVE MY LAPTOP BACK SIR!" she knocked on the hardwood door.

"No way…" Roy laugh from the other side.

"This is childish, sir, please give it back." She calmly announced.

The doorknob turned and Riza eagerly waited for the General to return her possession.

"In one condition." Resounded his voice from behind the door

"What will that be?" Riza sighed.

Roy laughed and faced her with his signature heart melting, knee weakening, playboy smile.

* * *

Lust was getting annoyed by the mess the other beings were making in their hideout.

"Will all of you just shut up!" she roared but gained no attention from her company.

(^-^)v

**Lust (Homunculi): **I hate having kids as allies. They drive me crazy!

(^-^)v

"Envy will you stop being soo fing annoying and just use the computer." Lust exhaled and laid down on the bed.

"Finally the b***h is done." Envy laughed.

"I heard that you idiot" she mumbled before turning her back on him.

Envy logged in and checked out the activity stream.

(^-^)v

**Lust (Homunculus): **I hate having kids as allies they drive me crazy! 2 minutes ago.

** Envy (Homunculus):** b***h Xp

**Mei Chang **is in a relationship with **Alphonse Elric**

4 people like this

**Winry Rockbell: **You FINALLY made it official.

**Mei Chang: **^/^

**Olivier Armstrong **is single.

15 people like this

**Roy Mustang: **:D what? XDDD

**Jean Havoc: ** mmmhhhmmm?

**Alex Louis Armstrong:** I am sure you will find the one someday, sister. *Sparkles* It has been passed through our gener…See More

**Olivier Armstrong:** WHY ARE YOU ALL FREAKING REACTING?

**Winry Rockbell: ** Honeymoon's over back to Risembool for me and Ed'll continue traveling (again)

3 people like this

**Roy Mustang: **Sooo was the shrimp a little SHORT on the package? XDDD

**Edward Elric: **SHUT UP MUSTANG! And for you information MY PACKAGE IS GOOD!

**Denny Brooch:** ooookaaaayyy…. Too much information. -_-

**General Grumman: ** I find my granddaughter very pleasing but I really want to see some great grand kids running around. Could you **Roy Mustang** possibly fulfill such wish?

5 people like this

**Roy Mustang: ** Who is this granddaughter anyway?

**General Grumman: **Oh you know her alright.

**Roy Mustang: ** Really… What does she look like?

**General Grumman: ** She's very beautiful, warm and kind.

**Roy Mustang:** Hmm…. I got a LOT of women in mind. (but there is one specific lady...) xD

**General Grumman: ** Well I guess, you have a LONG way to go. ;)

**Kain Fuery: **Does anyone know where I can buy those things for puppies to chew on? My dog is eating my shoes… T^T

**Heymans Breda:** Hey! Someone took my sandwich!

4 people like this

**Kain Fuery:** I think I saw Black Hayate chomping on it a while ago.

**Heymans Breda: ** I am gonna kill that dog!

**Riza Hawkeye: ** What's that Lt. Breda?

**Heymans Breda: **Nothing… Nothing… ";

(^-^)v

Envy stared at the next relationship status change that suddenly came up.

"Hey Lust… I win!" he grinned.

* * *

Who do you think is that person who changed the relationship status and made Envy a happy (palm tree) Homunculi?

I can't believe that I had to rewrite this 4 times. The first one was just BAD. xDDD I do hope that this is okay. I WILL find time to add more parts to this I AM SOOO SORRY! Please forgive me. m(_ _)m Reviews are WARMLY ACCEPTED! :D Thank you for taking time to read and I really AM superdiduper Sorry for not updating sooner. =(

[You can suggest a MILLION ideas. I need them baaad xD]


End file.
